


He scored on me in a good way.

by leonietjeeeee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/pseuds/leonietjeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• Louis is a rich kid who's the goalie for his private school football team, Harry is a kid in a rundown public school, Harry is the only person to score on Louis in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He scored on me in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larrieaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrieaf/gifts).



At some point in Harry's life, he could have easily been going to this way to posh school in Doncaster. Times have changed and here he is, supporting his best friend, Niall, at a football match at a private school in Doncaster.

 

The worst part about this, is that this is a tounament which will take more than a week before it will be over. Harry doesn't even remember what on earth he was thinking when he said he would join Niall as his suporter, except for the free week from school.

 

Lots of guys at Harry's school would love to be here, to simply watch football for a week, right now. However, Harry is a different story. He doesn't like all the sweaty players, though if they have a nice body he doesn't have much to complain, or all the yelling for you team. In fact, he doesn't like the sport. Not even the slightest.

 

But, since he drags Niall along to concerts of 'Hipster people he couldn't care less about' in Niall's words, he felt a bit obligated to come here as his suport when Niall asked him. So here Harry is at the first match of this school against the host of the whole event, Private High Doncaster. A weird name for a school, but you do immediately know all of the people here are richer than Harry himself.

 

The game is about to start, Harry notices, as more and more players emerge from the lockerrooms and get on the field. The crowd starts making more noise the more players get on the field.

 

Harry scans the grounds to see if he can see Niall already, but instead his eyes catch the goalkeeper from the opposite team and he seems to be unable to look away. He is definitely one of the most gorgeous boys Harry has ever seen and he is simply captivated by his beauty.

 

'Hey Harry!' He hears Niall call him out and he quickly snaps out of the trance he had found himself in. 'Thanks for coming again, mate. The game is about to start and I'm so damn nervous.' Niall says showing me his shaking hands.

 

'You'll be alright! You've been practicing almost nonestop and, from what I can judge, you are all in top condition.' Harry tells him as an attempt to cheer Niall up. He only gets a small smile in return. 'And if everything really fails, we can just go out and enjoy our week off from school.'

 

The last words does make Niall get a massive grin on his face. 'Yes! Count me in for a good party!' He exclaims with a fist-pump in the air, just as the referee blows on his whistle as a signal the game is about to start in a minute.

 

'Goodluck, Niall!' Harry yells after him as he runs over to his position. Harry is not sure if Niall heard him, seeing as he's already completely into the game.

 

The whistle is blown one more time, before the white and black ball is placed in the middle of the field and game officially begins.

 

Where an official football match can be somewhat interesting, school-football is rather boring to watch. There is always one team that is way better than the other, which is in this case Harry's school's team.

 

The only good player on the opposite team is the goalkeeper. He hasn't let any ball through, no matter how many attempts Harry's school has made.

 

If Harry had to be completely honest, he would admit that he was watching the goalkeeper more than the actual match. For some reason he had captured Harry's attention from the start of the match and not just because of his beauty.

 

From what Harry could see from afar, the goalkeeper had hazelnut-colored hair styled in a quiff. The way it is styles suits him, his face, and most importantly his cheekbones, are in perfect view for Harry this way. Everything about him seemed just perfect and Harry was very interested to know what this mysterious goalkeeper's name is.

 

At some point during the game, Harry's attention is so fixtated on the goalkeeper from the private Doncaster Highschool, he doesn't even notices that the game ends in a tie, with zero goals scored.

 

It's only when he's repeatedly being tapped on the shoulder by one of the voluntering cleaners of the tournament, that he snaps out of it and notices it's over and that the mysterious boy is long gone.

 

Harry silently curses himself, before walking away from the bleachers and off to the parking lot, where he is supposed to meet up with Niall.

 

But when he arrives, Harry finds the parking lot completely empty, except for one car and that car is definitely not Niall's old, almost broken, vehicle. He's officially abondoned in a city he has never been to.

 

A quick spark of hope lights up inside of Harry's body as he gets his phone out of his pocket and dials Niall's number. Sadly for him, the phone goes straight to voicemail, meaning Niall's phone is off.

 

'Just my luck!' Harry exclaims out loud, pocketing his phone again and walking off. Harry isn't really paying attention to where he is going and walks straight into someone, making them both go crashing to the ground. 'Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you, I was not paying attention. I don't really know where I am going. I'm so sorry, are you okay?' Harry rambles, before he looks up and, to his horror, sees the person he ran into was the person he was staring at for ninety percent of the game.

 

The unknown boy doesn't seem extremely annoyed, to Harry's relief, but instead laughs at him. 'Geez, you've got a different accent than what I hear on a daily basis! You must be here for the tournament.' He says, before standing up and offering his hand to Harry. 'I'm not hurt, by the way and my name is Louis.' He says, before Harry accepts his extended hand and is helped up from the ground.

 

'I'm Harry.' Harry replies once he's back on his feet. 'You played well.' I add, which must be the understatement of the year. Obviously the goalkeeper did well if there were zero goals scored.

 

Louis doesn't seem to mind Harry's obvious reply. 'Well, thank you! It's not that hard being a goalkeeper though.' Louis says with a wide grin.

 

Harry is a bit speechless by Louis very friendly response. He imagined that Louis would be kind of a jerk or a spoiled brat. That's definitely the stereotype Harry had in his head, but he was one hundred percent wrong.

 

'So, you are here as a suporter I persume?' Louis asks me, looking at me from head to toe. 'Seeing as most footballers don't wear skinny jeans with ripped knees.' He add with a wink, that makes Harry's cheeks turn slightly darker.

 

He tries to respond smoothly though. 'Yeah, I'm here to support my best friend. He was in the team playing against you, today.'

 

Louis nods as he takes in the information. 'Ah yeah! You're all the way from Cheshire! I forgot the exact location, but now I definitely understand he accent. It's cute.'

 

Maybe I am just reading too much into this conversation, Harry thinks, but it kinda sounds like Louis is trying to flirt with me.

 

'Are you going to the party as well?' Louis asks out of the blue. 'I could give you a lift if you want?' He asks

 

Harry hasn't heard a thing about a party before, but finds himself nodding anyways. He'd take any chance to spend some more time with this beautiful human being. 'Yeah, that would be great! I'd drive with my mate, Niall, but it seems like he forgot about me.' Harry replies gesturing to the, apart from them, abondoned parkinglot.

 

'Well, that's settled then.' Louis says as he starts walking over to his car, a very expensive car, Harry might want to add. 'I only quickly have to drop off my bag at home, then I'll be all yours for the night.' He says, before opening the vehicle.

 

Before Louis can open his own door, Harry has showed up on his side and opened it for him, like a real gentlemen. 'After you, mister...'

 

'It's Tomlinson.' Louis says, even though it almost sounds like he's holding in his giggles.

 

'After you, mister Tomlinson.' Harry says with a fake posh accent and making a small bow. Louis steps into his own car with a smile on his face as Harry closes the door behind him and quickly runs around the car to take the passenger seat up front.

 

'Oh, by the way, Harry.' Louis starts. 'I know you were lying, cause the party is only for Doncaster-players, but I'm glad you seem to want to spend more time with me.'

 

Now, Harry's head officially turned the same shade as a tomato. 'Oops. I didn't mean to be that obvious.' Harry mumbles, which only makes Louis laugh out loud.

 

'Hey, How about we ditch the party and I show you all the secret, most fun places of Doncaster?' Louis asks, still a smirk on his face.

 

'Sounds like a plan, Tomlinson.' Harry replies teasingly. 'Let's go on an adventure!'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a couple minutes of driving, they've reached the edge of town and Louis turns the car towards a private driveway in front of, what Harry would call, a huge mansion.

 

'Louis, is this your home?!' Harry asks, staring with wide eyes at the big, white and modern-looking house in front of him.

 

As a response, Louis chuckles. 'Let's be honest, Harry, most people who go to a fifteen-thousand pounds schoolfund highschool and live in a simple house down the road.' Louis says, stepping out of the car. 'Besides, I have six younger siblings. Trust me, we need the space.'

 

Harry is not one hundred percent sure if he's supposed to stay in the car until Louis comes back or if he's supposed to follow him towards his home.

 

Luckily for Harry, Louis seems to notice that he isn't following him and motions for him to follow. Harry immediately gets out of the car and Louis locks the car behind him.

 

On the inside, the house turns out to be just as homely styled as Harry's. He had kind of expected the walls and floor to be made of porselain or something just as expensive, but instead he finds simply cream painted walls and a soft brown carpet on the floor. The hallway is filled with pictures, mostly of Louis and, Harry guesses, his siblings and parents.

 

'You can wait here if you want. I won't be gone for long.' Louis says, walking further down the hall towards the brown, wooden stairs. The house is quiet, so his family must not be home. 'Or you would want to see my room? It's quite standard, but most of my friends always want to see what it looks like.'

 

Harry, by nature, is a very curious person. So it's quite obvious he follow Louis up the stairs when he got given the chance.

 

Louis' room turns out to be right next to the stairs on the left side. On the door is a 'Louis' spelled out in different coloured letters. 'It has been on my door since I was a child, I didn't feel like taking them down.' Louis says, before opening the door.

 

The first thing Harry notices, is the space. It's filled up with lots of closets and boxes and the whol floor is filled with various stuff. A lot of clothes, games and gadgets. Louis appears to be a messy person, judging by his room. Besides it being so full, Harry concludes that the room has to be at least twice the size of his own room back at home.

 

'Wow.' Harry breathes as he takes in all the things Louis has stocked into his massive room. Besides him, Louis chuckles quietly. 'You've got a lot more space and stuff then I do.' 

 

'The benefits of having rich parents, isn't it?' Louis says jokingly, as he walks over to his walk-in-closet. 'But on a serious note, my grandparents made quite a bit of money for being in the army during the great world war in the last century. My parents got this house after my grandparents decided to start living smaller and closer to the nature. So really, we're not all that rich, it's more inheritance and a lot of luck.'

 

Harry simply nods in response, not knowing what to say. His own grandparents had past away two years ago shortly behind another. He mostlikely has family left on his Father's side, but Harry has zero contact with him, let alone with any other families of his side. 

 

During the moment of silence, Louis decides to strip down from his sweaty football clothes. Harry couldn't help but stare at the very muscled stomach that came into view. He was so mesmerized, that he didn't even notice when Louis was all dressed and ready to go. 'Penny for your thoughts.' Louis simply whispered into Harry's ear, before stepping away with a playful grin. 

 

Harry stammers a bit, before stopping himself mid-sentence. He might as well use this opertunity to show a bit more of his cheeky, flirty side. 'I was thinking about how gorgeous your body is and that it is a shame you had to wear a shirt on the field.' Harry says, matching Louis' previous expression. 'It should be illegal to hide such a beautiful body as yours.'

 

Now it's Louis' turn to blush. He quickly turns his head away from Harry's view, but Harry already saw the red coming onto his face. 'Well.. uhm.. thanks.' Louis mumbles, before he gets back into his previous posture. 'Shall we go? Or do you want to stay here the whole night?' The question would seem genuine, if it wasn't for the wink that followed the question.

 

'You promised you'd show me Doncaster, so you better keep your promise.' Harry says, before they both walk down the stairs and back outside. To Harry's surprise, Louis walks straight past his car and down his driveway onto the street. 'Don't we need to take the car?' 

 

Louis turns around and shakes his head. 'The true beauty of a city can only be captured by going through it in a slow pace. If we'd take the car we'd just pass all the good things in a blurr.' Louis tells him, before he grabs Harry's hand in his smaller, yet softer one. Harry is stunned by the action for a second, but not for too long as he entangles their fingers and notices his hand fits perfectly into Louis'. Harry lets himself be led into the city, to see all the beauty there is, but he's soon to conclude that the most beautiful piece of Doncaster is holding his hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

'I thought teams didn't play multiple days in a row until the semi-finals and finals.' A strong Doncaster accent comments. Harry immediately gets a massive grin on his face as he recognizes Louis' voice.

 

'Apparently our school does.' Harry replies. It's only nine in the morning and yesterday he and Louis had walked through all the streets of Doncaster until around midnight, when they'd reached Harry's hotel. They said their goodbyes then and it had taken Harry hours to fall asleep as he kept thinking, with a smile on his face, about Louis' beautiful features and his bubbly laugh and personality.

 

So in a shorter version, Harry was still exhausted and was currently not too happy about Niall's match being in the morning. Niall had happily woken him up at seven with loud banging on the door, making Harry a bit more grumpy. 

 

All of his grumpiness leaves as soon as he takes one look at Louis. He's wearing very comfortable looking clothes that don't even look super expensive. Harry almost gets lost in Louis' eyes, when everyone on the stands starts cheering extremely loud. Harry looks back to the field to see that his best friend, Niall, has actually scored the first goal of the tournament. Harry starts cheering along and to his surprise, he notices Louis doing the same.

 

After that goal, Louis and Harry watch the game in silence, only concentrating on the field, instead of another. Only once the first half has finished and a little break is announced, Louis speaks to Harry again. 'You know, I didn't really get the time to show you the most beautiful thing in Doncaster yet.' Harry is quite convinced he has, but keeps his mouth shut and listens to Louis. 'So, is there any chance you can come over tonight? You know where I live now.' 

 

'Does this mean you are asking me out?' Harry blurts out, his face turning a shade darker as he realized how blunt he was. 

 

'If you want to yeah.' Louis says, looking a bit shyly at the ground. 'I'm not going for a candle-lit dinner or anything fancy, yet, though. I just want to spend time with you for now.'

 

Harry nods with a soft smile in Louis' direction. On the inside Harry is screaming. It's been sometime since he scored a date, let alone with someone as beautiful as Louis. Scratch that, he has never met a single soul as beautiful as Louis. 'I could come with you straight after the game? I don't have anything planned and this is the last game for my school's team today.' 

 

As Harry says that, he feels a perisistent tapping on his shoulder and he quickly turns his head around to see his best friend standing there. 

 

'Niall! You are doing amazing!' Harry exclaims as he wraps his arms around his very sweaty best mate. 

 

Niall chuckles in response. 'So you actually realized that the goal of football is to get the ball into the net?' Niall replies in a joking manner as he returns the quick hug. Once they depart, Niall's gaze catches side of Louis, who is standing a little to close to be just a stranger. 'And who do we've got over here?' Niall asks, curiosity clear in his voice.

 

'Oh! This is Louis, Louis Tomlinson. He goes to school here.' Harry quickly explains before he introduces the boys to another. 

 

'Nice to meet you, Niall.' Louis says. 'I must say you are one terrific good player. And I don't say that very often about my competition, so you better feel honoured.' 

 

Niall lets out a loud laugh at Louis' comment. 'Well you were one hell of a keeper, yesterday. No matter from what angle I tried to score, no ball went past you.' That's how the conversation continues, until Niall is called back on the field. Niall runs back almost immediately, but not before whispering 'Good catch.' into my ear. 

 

Harry sends Niall a grateful smile and yells 'Good luck!' after him. Niall's acceptance of Louis actually means something to Harry himself.

 

Just before the game is about to start, Louis starts speaking up. 'To come back to your question, you are welcome to stay over the whole day if you want to, but to see the best place of Doncaster, you'll have to be stuck with me until the sun is set.' 

 

The thought of spending such a long time together with Louis, makes Harry feel happy and excited. Once the referee blows his whistle and the yelling from the sidelines is starting up again, Harry leans down slightly to whisper into Louis' ear. 'I'd gladly spend the whole day with you.' 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All the hours Harry spend at Louis' home seemed to flew by. Unlike yesterday, Louis' siblings were all home today. The youngest pair of twins asleep for about ninety percent of the time, but still at home.

 

It turns out that all the Tomlison's share an 'always-happy-vibe' as Harry always saw at least one family member with a smile on their face. 

 

Only a couple of minutes ago, Harry finished his first dinner with the whole Tomlinson family. It was quite eventful, especially with two pairs of twins who both didn't seem to enjoy the prepared food. Harry thought it was delicious, but both twins kept playing with their food instead of actually eating it.

 

Louis had excused the both of them as soon as Harry was done eating and went upstairs, followed closely by Harry. They both went into Louis room, which still amazed Harry even though it was the third time he entered it. 

 

'Do you want to watch a movie? I've got a television and a dvd-collection over there.' Louis says with a smile as he takes place on the bed and pats the spot next to him as a sign I can sit down next to him.

 

'Yeah sure.' Harry replies as he takes the offered seat next to Louis. Louis springs up and grabs a big box from the floor in front of the television and a remote. 

 

He hands Harry the box, which turns out to be filled with various dvds. From romantic comedy to action and Disney movies, all can be found in the box. 'You may choose the movie.' Louis says to him with a smile. 

 

It takes Harry a while to look through all the movies, to see if there is anyone in particulary he wants to see, but in the end just picks a random one and hands it to Louis with smile.

 

'Good pick! I haven't seen this on yet.' Louis says as he springs up to pop the dvd in the dvd-player. Once the main menu comes on the screen, Louis comes back to sit right next to Harry, with barely any space in between them. 

 

They don't communicate with words during the movie, but Harry does, sneakily, wrap his arm around Louis half way through the movie, which turns out to be a somewhat romantic film. Louis crawls closer to him as well during the movie and towards the end, Harry decides to just rest his head on Louis shoulder. Most films exhausted him a bit for no particular reason.

 

Once the movie is over and the end credits roll on the screen, Louis takes a look outside and notices it has gone completely dark. 'Harry! It's time to show you the best thing in Doncaster.' Louis says, jumping up excitedly. 

 

Harry is still fairly convinced there is nothing more beautufil in Doncaster than Louis himself, but he follows the slightly shorter boy anyways. To Harry's surprise, they don't go downstairs, but upstairs to the second floor, before Louis pulls on a loose string at the plafond and another pair of stairs appear, leading to an bad-lightend attic.

 

The attic's ceiling is quite low, so neither Harry or Louis can actually stand up straight. Both of them have to crawl. To an window, which Louis opens with one hand, before climbing up onto the roof. Harry is a little bit confused by the action but follows him anyways.

 

As Harry sticks his head through the window and clumsily climbs onto the roof, He understands why Louis would call this the most beautiful thing of Doncaster. 

 

Louis' house, or his family's house, appears to be further out of town than he thought. And with no skyscrapers or other large buildings into view, you can see the beautifully out-streched city alive in it's darkest hours, when all the lights are turned on and the little light-bulbs look a lot like fireflies.

 

Harry takes the seat next to Louis, who speaks up as he sits down. 'This is my secret spot. I love just staring at the city and seeing all the different kinds of movement. I think it's the most beautiful thing to look at.' He admits.

 

It's silent for a while, as they both just watch the city springing to life. That is until Harry finally finds the courage to speak his thoughts out loud. 'I think the view is incredible.' Harry starts. 'But the most beautiful thing in Doncaster is sitting right next to me.'

 

Louis looks a bit stunned for the following seconds, but not for too long as he suddenly leans in and closes the gap between their mouths. Harry is only half surprised by the kiss and kisses back almost immediately with the same amount of passion as Louis. To finally feel his lips on Harry's own, even if it's just been a little over twenty-four hours, feels heavenly. 

 

They pull away from another eventually, completely out of breath. They just stay cuddled up together catching their breath in silence, until Louis starts laughing and Harry sends him a questioning glance.

 

'At the start of the week I was scared a boy was going to score on me and I would disappoint my team-mates.' Louis says with a smile. 'I didn't expect a boy scoring on me in this way though.' He says, before Harry connects their lips again with a smile. 

 

Louis doesn't say it out loud, but he's glad somebody scored on him. And Harry decides that he might need to visit Doncaster more often. They both smile at the same time into the kiss.


End file.
